A Regular Halloween
by Park Ryder
Summary: It's Halloween! And little 8 year old Mordecai and Rigby decide to go to the haunted house and it think it not haunted...Or is it?
1. Getting Ready for Halloween

Today was little 8 year old Rigby Salyers favorite holiday…Halloween! For this year he was hoping to get a lot of candy and his mother wanted him to be an angel for Halloween but Rigby didn't wanted to because he believe that it was not scary and too girly.

So he dresses up like a mummy wrapping himself with toilet paper and Don Dress up like a green alien.

They were in there living room and it Halloween decorations and a bowl of candy and Rigby was still wrapping himself in toilet paper.

Don - "This going to be the best Halloween ever!"

Rigby - "Yeah and I'm going to get ton of candy."

Then the doorbell rang.

Rigby - "Hey Don can you get that Don? I'm not finish wrapping myself in toilet paper.

Don - "No problem Rigby."

He got up from the couch and opens the door and it was Mordecai who dress up like a vampire and his orange and black Halloween bag and his Halloween bag had a ghost on it.

Mordecai - "hi Don"

Don - "Oh hi Mordecai come on in.'

He enters the house and Don closes the door.

Don - "I like your costume Mordecai."

Mordecai - "Thanks I like your costume too."

Then he saw Rigby in his costume.

Mordecai - "Hey dude."

Rigby - "Huh oh hey Mordecai check out my costume."

Mordecai - "Cool what are you suppose to be?"

Rigby - "I'm a mummy and I'm going to eat your brains" he pretend he was a mummy and walked like one.

Mordecai - "Hmph Hmph that does nothing because I'm a vampire and I'm gonna suck your blood it's so red and juicy!' he pretend that he was a real vampire.

Then after a pretending to be something scary for a little Rigby said:

Rigby - "This Halloween is gonna rock!"

Mordecai - "We were gonna get a lot of candy."

Rigby - "Yeah and we are going to eat all of it until we get fat.'

Mordecai - "You mean like you?"

Rigby - "Yes. What? Hey shut up!"

Then Mordecai started to laugh.

Don - "Hey you guys I heard that this year the Northridge people are giving out king size candies."

Mordecai - "That's so cool!"

Rigby - "Really what are you waiting for let's go."

Don - "Wait shouldn't we tell mom that we are leaving?"

Rigby - "Don't worry I'll leave her a note."

He took a sticky note and put "Mom we went trick or treating with Mordecai love Rigby and Don". But Rigby miss spell trick and treating and put "tric" and "treeting"

Mordecai - "Dude you spell trick wrong there's a k in trick."

Don - "And there is no two e's in treating and it's suppose to have an in there."

Rigby - "Alright! Alright! It not my fault I can't spell that good."

Then he took another sticky note and wrote again but this time he spells it right and put on the table so that his mother can see it.

Rigby - "There everybody happy now?"

Mordecai - "Yes."

Don - "Uh huh"

Rigby - "Then let's go I wanna get a lot of candy."

Then Rigby grab his Halloween bag that look likes Mordecai's expect that it had a had a skeleton on it and Don has a pumpkin Halloween bag (the solid kind) and they leave to trick or treat.

That the end of this chapter I'll make the new one soon bye!


	2. Trick or Treating

When they went outside it was nighttime and a bunch of little kids was dress up like ghosts, pumpkins, Frankenstein, witches, princess, stuff like that and they were getting a lots of candy.

Rigby - "Man this going to be great!"

Mordecai - "What house should we go first?"

Don - "How about the Deetzs houses?"

Rigby - "I don't know because Mrs. Deetzs have a wart on here cheek and it creepy to look at."

Mordecai - "Come dude let's go and beside I bet they have candy there."

Rigby - "Ok fine."

Then they went to the house and rang the doorbell and then it open.

Mordecai, Rigby, Don - "Trick or Treat!"

Mrs. Deetzs came out and was dress up like a witch and still had that wart on her face.

Mrs. Deetzs - "Aw look at you three boys you look cute!"

Rigby - "We are not cute were scary!" Then he a mummy sound and got scared of the wart of her face

Mrs. Deetzs - "ok you cute little mummy here's some candy for you and your cute little friends."

Then she gave them some candy and the three of them left.

Rigby - "Augh that wart on face was scary!'

Mordecai - "I know but at least we got some candy dude."

Don - "Yeah I got some candy corn, a lollypop and rice krispies bar what did you get Mordecai?"

Mordecai - "I got some gummy bears twizzlers and some bubblegum what about you Rigby?"

Rigby - "I did get some starburst, a candy cane and some gumdrops."

Don - "Were should we go now?"

Rigby - "How about….um the "Seville house?"

Mordecai - "Good idea I heard they always have good candy there."

Don - "Good idea but were it was."

Mordecai - "I think is across the street from my house."

Rigby - "So what are we waiting for let's go!"

Then they ran across the street and then they knock on the door.

Mordecai, Rigby, Don - "Trick or Treat!"

Then Mr. and Mrs. Seville open the door and Mr. Seville dress up like a king and Mrs. Seville dress up like a queen.

Mrs. Seville - "Aw well don't you three look scary."

Then she took a bowl of candy and gave Mordecai, Rigby and Don some candy.

Rigby - "YEAAAUHHH!"

Mr. Seville - (chuckles) I hope the little alien take good care of his little mummy brother."

Don - "Actually I'm'…"

Rigby - "NO I'M THE OLDER BROTHER NOT HIM WHY DO EVERYBODY ALWAYS THINK THAT!"

Mordecai - 'Um sorry about that we gotta go."

Then Mordecai quickly took Rigby and Don's arm ran into another street.

Mordecai - "Dude I can't not believe you just did that!"

Rigby - "It not my fault anyway Don what did you get?"

Don - "Oh um I got some peppermint patty, skittles, and a Butterfinger."

Mordecai - "I got some M&Ms, some crunch and a tootsie roll."

Rigby - "And I got some lollipops laffy taffy and some twixs."

Don - "Let go over to that house next to it."

Then they went to the other house and rang the doorbell.

Mordecai, Rigby, Don - "Trick or Treat"

Then it just a guy who was wearing regular clothes and instead of giving them candy he just put something in there bag.

Don - "Some reason I got some dental floss and an apple."

Mordecai - "I got a toothbrush and a banana.'

Rigby - "I got some toothpaste and an orange."

Don - "That guy probably wanted us not to eat so much junk food on Halloween."

Rigby - "Yeah but he suppose to give us candy it's Halloween."

Mordecai - "Come dude not all kids get candy you know."

Don - "Yeah and beside can't eat all of the candy or else it will give us tummy aches and it will ruin our teeth."

Rigby - "Aw I don't care about that I just some candy."

Mordecai - "Whatever dude just get some candy Halloween night only comes once a year."

Then the three of them keep on going to different houses and getting candy or something else like fruits, vegetable or even coins.

That the end of this chapter I'll make the new one soon bye!


	3. Mel's Warning

Mordecai, Rigby, and Don's candy bags were halfway full and Rigby was happy but only getting candy but always getting other stuff like cookies candy apples and even coins!

Rigby -"Man look how much candy we are getting!"

Don - "I know and I can't believe we are getting other stuff like cookies."

Mordecai - "Even coins!"

Rigby - "And that one of the best part!"

Mordecai - "Yeah it is!'

Don - "I bet some houses still have candy."

Rigby - "So what are waiting around like sissies? Let's go!"

Then he starts to run fast and Mordecai and Don tried to catch up with.

Mordecai - "Wait up dude!"

Don - "Yeah bro we can't run fast like you!"

Rigby - "Then you guys better started running from more if you wanna be fast like me!"

He kept on running until he bump into Mel who dress up like a black cat.

Mel - "Huh? Oh sorry Rigby how are you?"

She helps Rigby and Don and Mordecai finally catch up and were a little tired from running.

Mordecai - (panting) "Oh hey Mel good to see you."

Don - "Yeah what are you suppose to be?"

Mel - "I'm a black kitty cat."

Rigby - "I thought you were a black wolf."

Mel - "No but I wish I was."

Mordecai - "Whoa look at that house!"

Rigby - "House what house?"

All of them turn around and saw a black and purple house that look like a mansion but it was run down and broken and everything was falling down and it was across the street.

Don - "That house look so run down and dirty."

Mordecai - "And broken."

Rigby - "I bet someone have a lots of candy let's go inside!"

He was about to go over there until Mel block him.

Mel - "Hold it! You guys can't go inside that house it haunted."

Don - 'Haunted? What do you mean haunted?"

Mel - "You see I heard that who ever go inside, they never ever return because all of the demons and monsters eat them."

Mordecai - "Wow."

Rigby - "Ah that a load of baloney."

Mel - "You think I'm lying? I saw a guy who walks in there once and he never came back."

Don - "Wow that is kind of odd."

Mel - "Yeah and I also heard that if little kids go there they have to live there with the demons and monsters."

Mordecai - "Really for how long?"

Mel - "Until they die."

Don and Mordecai - "Whoa."

Rigby - "I don't believe you!"

Mel - "Ok Rigby whatever you say, and if you go in there then it was nice knowing you guys but if you guys make it out alive then I'll will be happy and surprise at the same time."

Then Mel left to go trick or treating with her friends.

Rigby - "I don't all that monsters and demon garbage."

Mordecai - "I don't know dude what if Mel is right, what that place really is haunted."

Rigby - "What! Do you actually believe her?"

Don - "Mordecai is right bro, maybe we shouldn't go into that house."

Rigby - "Oh come guys that house isn't haunted it just looks haunted beside doesn't every other house look haunted?"

Don - "No I guess not."

Rigby - "Beside I bet the people who live their just make it look like a haunted house."

Mordecai - "That could be a possibly but what about Mel's warring?"

Rigby - "Forget that warning she just probably want to scare us."

Don - "But what if she is right?"

Rigby - "Then if she is then…I don't know what to do."

Then they walk up the street and went up to the house.

Don - "Are you sure we should go in there?"

Rigby - "I'm sure."

Mordecai - "Something doesn't seem right about this place."

Rigby - "Your scare what it look like in the outside the inside would look not that scary."

Then they knock on the door and no answered

Then Rigby tried knocking on it again there was still no answered Rigby started to get annoyed and knock on it hard and the door opened.

Rigby - "Finally!"

They went inside and saw the place was old broken and it had bugs, mice, and spiders and some stuff was broken and rip apart.

Mordecai - "Hello?"

Don - "Is anybody here?"

Then the door closed on it own which got three of them eye's widen and scared.

They tried too open but it was no used and they were yelling for help.

Mordecai, Rigby, Don - "HELP! SOMEBODY HELP US! HELP! HELP! WE'RE TRAP!"

But nobody can hear them and they were scared.

That the end of this chapter I'll make the new one soon bye!


	4. Inside the Haunted House

In the haunted house Rigby was still banging on the door yelling out for help while Mordecai and Don was trying to calm him down.

Rigby - "HELP! HELP! LET'S US OUT! LET'S US OUT! WE ARE TRAP!"

Mordecai - "It's no use dude the door is stuck."

Rigby - "Man this is not good! We are going to be stuck here forever."

Don - "Don't worry bro everything will be fine"

Rigby - "Well if we do die, at least we have some candy to survive."

Then after that they heard a weird strange noise.

Don - "What was that?"

Mordecai - "I don't know."

They heard the noise again and it was sound like a person making a weird noise.

Rigby - "Maybe we should check it out.'

Don - "Good idea bro."

Then walk quickly to find out what was that noise and then Rigby bump into something and fall.

Mordecai - "You ok Rigby?"

Rigby - "Yeah I just bump into a…a…a…' he got scared and saw a thing that looks like it had red eyes and sharp claws and torn clothes.

Rigby - "MONSTER!"

Don and Mordecai look at the thing and they got scared.

Don and Mordecai - "MONSTER!"

They yelled and then they grab their candy bags and went into a room.

Mordecai - "Man that was closes.'

Rigby - "I know that was scary."

Mordecai - "Um um um um guys."

Don - "What?"

They turn around and they saw an evil scary looking clown head.

Mordecai Rigby and Don - "AHHHHH! CLOWN HEAD!'

They got even more scared and ran out of the room with there candy bag.

Then they were in a hallway and the light was barley on.

Don - "Thank goodness there is light on."

Rigby - "You said it."

Mordecai - "Mel is right this place is haunted! You think the monsters and demon is coming to get us?"

Don - "Of course not but we do need to find away to get out of here!"

Rigby - "But how the door downstairs won't open!'

Don - "Worry Rigby there might another way out."

Mordecai - "I hope your right Don"

Then they heard another noise.

Rigby - "What was that?"

Then the light went out.

Mordecai - "Hey who turn out the lights?"

Don - "Where are you guys?"

Rigby - "Over here."

Then they heard another noise like if somebody fell down the stairs and then the light went back on.

Don - "You ok Rigby."

Rigby - "Yeah…Wait, where's Mordecai?"

Don - "I don't know Rigby all I can see is his candy bag."

Rigby - "I hope the monster didn't hurt or eaten my best friend!"

Then they heard a moan downstairs

Rigby - "What was that moaning sound?"

Don - "I think it's coming from downstairs."

Rigby - "Let's check it out."

Don - "But be careful some of the steps are broken."

Rigby - "Yeah sure whatever."

Then they went down stairs and they saw what was making the moaning sound.

That the end of this chapter the next one will show how is making the moaning sound bye!


	5. Helping Out the Injured Friend

Don and Rigby carefully went down the broken stairs and Rigby was carrying Mordecai's candy bag to find them.

When they were almost downstairs they saw Mordecai on the floor rubbing his head in pain.

Rigby - "Mordecai! Are you ok?"

Mordecai - "No, my ankle hurts."

Don - "Really what happen?"

Mordecai - "When the light went out I tried to find you guys and I fell down the stairs and hurt my ankle."

Don - "Really let me see."

He took a look at Mordecai's ankle and his ankle was swollen.

Don - "You must sprain it when you fell down the stairs."

Mordecai - "Aw man."

Rigby - "Can you walk?"

Mordecai - "I'll try."

He got up and tries to walk but he was in too much pain and fell again.

Mordecai - "I can't dude its hurt."

Don - "Maybe in this house have a first aid kit."

Rigby - "Don what are you a dummy? Why would a haunted house have a first aid?"

Mordecai - "Um guys we got trouble."

Rigby - "Really what is it?"

Mordecai - "Look!"

Don and Rigby turn around and then they saw a giant claw that was about to break the window because of the wind.

Mordecai, Rigby, and Don - "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Rigby and Don took the candy bags and run and left Mordecai alone.

Mordecai - "Wait you guys forgot about me!"

Then Rigby and Don came back and help Mordecai go to another room and they gently put Mordecai down on the floor.

Mordecai - "Man that was closes!"

Rigby - "I know."

Don - "What are we going to do? We can't do anything know since Mordecai's ankle is sprain."

Rigby - "Don't worry were figure something out."

Mordecai - "Don is right Rigby, I can't even walk with my ankle is twisted."

Don - "Also he need one of those bandage gauze to for his ankle."

Mordecai - "Too bad we won't have any."

Rigby - "I got an idea."

Don - "What is it bro."

He took some out some of the toilet paper off him and carefully wraps it around Mordecai's ankle.

Mordecai - Thanks dude."

Rigby - "No problem man."

Don - "Um guys I think we got some trouble."

Mordecai - "What is it Don?"

They turn and saw a hand under a chair."

Rigby - "AHHHHHHH! A PERSON HAND!"

Don help Mordecai up and they got out and into the hallway again.

Rigby - "(groans) there got be away to help Mordecai get around places with his twisted ankle."

Don - "Hey look."

They saw an old pair of crutches.

Don - "Maybe Mordecai can use these to help him walk."

He walks over and gets the crutches and then he gave them to Mordecai which was a little tall for him to use the top part so he had to use the bottom part of the crutches to use for the walking and it was easier.

Mordecai - "Thanks Don it will be a little hard for me to walk with these but eventually."

Rigby - "Come on guys we need to get out of here."

Don - "Your right what didn't check yet?"

Mordecai - "Well check the hallway and two rooms."

Rigby - "Maybe this dump have a kitchen."

Mordecai - "Good idea."

Then they decide to search for the kitchen.

Don - "Maybe the kitchen is downstairs."

Mordecai - "Good idea Don."

They went downstairs to find the kitchen and help Mordecai downstairs so he won't hurt his ankle more.

That the end of this chapter I'll make the new one soon bye!


	6. The Scary Kitchen

When Mordecai, Rigby and Don were in the kitchen they couldn't really see very well because it was too dark.

Rigby - "Augh I can't see anything!"

Mordecai - "It's too dark in here."

Don - "Hold up you guys I think I found a light switch."

Rigby - "Well put it on!"

Then Don turned on the light and it did it was slightly dim and it was dirt, moldy and there was bugs and rats everywhere.

Mordecai - "Aw sick!"

Don - 'We better check if they have a door or something."

Then they look around for something and Rigby open the fridge and he saw moldy food and bugs.

Rigby - "Ew!" and then he quickly close it.

Mordecai look everywhere in the kitchen to find a way out but he couldn't and he had a little trouble because his injured ankle.

Mordecai - "Did you guys find an exit yet?"

Rigby - "Nope."

Don - "Nothing."

Mordecai - There got to be an exit somewhere."

Rigby - "If not then we have to live here forever."

Don - "Don't worry bro will find away out of here."

Mordecai - "I hope so dude."

Then he set his hand on a table and then he felt a strange liquid on his hand.

Rigby - "Uh dude.'

Mordecai - "Yeah?"

Rigby - "What's that stuff on your hands?"

Mordecai - "What do you mean?"

Don - "You guys there's also some liquid on the table."

Mordecai took of his hand from the table and saw the liquid was on his hand and the strange liquid was red.

Mordecai (getting scared) - "Um guys what this stuff on my hand?"

Don and Rigby were starting to get scared by the red liquid on his hand.

Mordecai - "You guys?"

Rigby - "Dude that's blood!"

Don - "Blood?"

Then the three of them started to scream and Mordecai wipe it off on a wall and then they ran back to the hall.

Mordecai - "I don't wanna be here anymore!"

Don - "Me ether!"

Rigby - "I want my mommy! And my blanky!"

Mordecai - "Don't worry dude we will get out of this."

Don - "I hope so Mordecai."

Rigby was first scared then mad because he wanted to leave this dump and never come back.

Rigby - "That's it!"

Then he looks at crutches that Mordecai was using for his injured ankle and grab one of them which nearly cause Mordecai to fall and hit his ankle.

Mordecai - "OW!"

Don - "You ok Mordecai?"

He helps Mordecai up and helps him stand up and tears were in Mordecai's eyes but luckily they didn't come out.

Mordecai - "Yeeeaahh…I'm f-fine."

His ankle was got a little more swollen than before.

Mordecai - "Dude why you did that I need that!"

Rigby - "I'm sorry Mordecai but I wanna get out of here!"

He starts to hit it against the door and it wasn't working.

Don - "Um Rigby I don't think its working."

Rigby - "Who cares what you think!"

Then he keeps on banging on it until Mordecai heard a strange noise.

Mordecai - "Did you guys here that?"

Don - "Hear what?"

Then Rigby stop banging on the door and they saw that upstairs a door opened and an old person came out. The person was coming downstairs towards Mordecai, Rigby, and Don.

The three of them got scared and they were at a corner and they where scared and shivering.

Rigby - "Mordecai if we die I just wanted you too know, you were always a brother too me!'

Mordecai - "You were a brother to me to dude!"

Don - "You guys its coming!"

Then they close there eyes so they won't see what the person is going to do to them.

**TO BE CONTUINED**

That the end of my story the next chapter will be up soon bye!


End file.
